Une panthère aux yeux bleus
by Clairaice
Summary: Tout ce petit monde qui s'agite sous les lumières. Il les observait, se souvenant alors qu'une ombre le surveillait dans un coin de la pièce.
1. Chapter 1

**Une panthère aux yeux bleus.**

Un jeune adolescent rentrait tranquillement du lycée, la main sur l'épaule tenant son sac avec une désinvolture pour le moins incroyable. Le visage blasé et sa seconde main dans la poche de son pantalon, il semblait perdu dans ces pensées. Il fredonnait sans plus que cela, sans même le vouloir vraiment une musique, une musique qu'il aimait énormément.

Regarde toi,  
Assise dans l'ombre.  
A la lueur de nos mensonges,  
Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle.

Avant même de s'en rendre conte, il se retrouva devant la porte de chez lui. Machinalement il inséra le petit bout métallique dans la petite fente aux contours incroyablement... pas droit. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant le jeune homme pour lui laisser place alors qu'il refourguait sa clef dans sa poche. Le lycéen s'engouffra dans la petite demeure dénuer de lumière vraisemblablement, cette antre froide, sombre, inquiétante mais pourtant si chaleureuse, si accueillante, si protectrice. La porte se referma à la seconde sur le jeune homme comme la mâchoire d'un crocodile sur sa proie.

A l'intérieur l'adolescent se dirigea vers ce qui était à la fois sa chambre, son salon et son bureau traversant le petit couloir exigu. Arrivé dans celle-ci il balança son sac, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel à faire, avec un bonheur incontesté. Comme si c'était interdit, il n'essaya pas une seul fois allumer la lumière.

Tout en se dirigent vers sa fenêtre au rideau encore fermer, il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il ouvrit ses rideaux et sa fenêtre pour s'assoir sur le rebord une jambe repliée près de son torse et l'autre pendouillant dans le vide à l'extérieur au dessus de la rue. Il regardait la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.  
La plupart des routes étaient fourmilier de rouge et jaune étincelant qui allait et venait. Il voyait aussi les grandes tours de béton illuminé. Quelques unes d'entre elles avaient le rare privilège d'avoir un écran gigantesque sur l'une de leurs façades. Les rues plus colorées que jamais semblaient étinceler à la manière d'un feu d'artifice.

Il voyait grâce aux écrans les dernières nouveautés, les dernières tendances, les stars du moment, des publicités et de temps en temps les informations. Nombre de fois, il avait vu et revu son obsession apparaitre dans ses écrans.

Il avait de la chance de se trouvé dans un immeuble quasiment abandonné, sur-élevé et a l'écart du reste de la ville. Ici au moins il était tranquille, avec pour seule autre présence un animal.

Il aimait la compagnie des animaux, eux ils ne l'insultaient pas.  
Eux au moins, ils n'ont pas cette façon désagréable de dénigrer les gens ou de chercher des problèmes. Tout cela parce qu'il avait les cheveux oranges.

L'animal qui vivait avec lui lui faisait étrangement penser à celui qui le hantait autant. Cette aura menaçante qui entourait l'animal, cette manière si silencieuse qu'il avait de se déplacer, se regard félin et prédateur posé sur lui, ses gestes souples qui le montrait si sensuel, presque envoutant.  
Tout lui en l'animal lui rappelait son amour.

Parce que oui, le jeune adolescent était amoureux, fou amoureux.

Regarde toi,  
A l'autre pôle,  
Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge.  
On a changer à la longue.

Tout en regardant la ville, il repensait à cet homme qui l'attirait tant.  
Il se remémora le moment où il avait croisé les yeux turquoises dans la rue principal de cette grande ville se prosternant à ses pieds. Il se rappela du jour où cette main si puissante c'était posée sur son poignet dans un geste ferme pour l'empêcher de tomber alors qu'il avait été bousculé.  
Ce rappelant de la sensation que lui procurait celle-ci, il l'imagina glisser sur son corps, le caresser. Il glissa alors sa propre main dans son pantalon. Effleurant du bout des doigts son sexe durcit par l'excitation et la hantise de cet homme inatteignable.  
En se remémorant la poigne fermer sur son poignet, il prit sa verge en main et commença de lents et longs vas et viens.  
Revoyant dans ses pensées se sourire carnassier, il accéléra ses mouvements, les faisant plus durs, plus profonds. Ses soupires d'aise et de bien-être se transformaient petit à petit en respiration saccadée et en gémissements plaintifs.  
Ré-entendent la voix rauque, il intensifia ses aller-retours une nouvelle fois. Les plaisirs déferlaient dans son corps par vague.  
Ferment les yeux pour se concentrer un peu plus encore, il imagina la langue du fantôme hantant ses pensées titiller, lécher, suçoter son anatomie et dans la seconde qui suivit il se rendit dans un long râle rauque.  
Tentant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, il tourna la tête vers la ville une dernière fois avant de se diriger et de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard muni d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Le corps encore glacée de sa douche, un violant frisson parcourut son épiderme alors que l'air le réchauffait petit à petit.

Poussant un profond soupire et fermant les yeux, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sa voix basse et rauque raisonna alors si bas dans l'appartement qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

\- Mon dieu, Ichigo, regarde-toi ! Il t'a juste touché une fois. Une misérable fois. Juste un regard même pas réfléchit et tu ne peux plus te passer de lui. Franchement qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pauvre vieux? Tomber amoureux comme ça qu'est-ce qui t'a prit? En plus tu ne le reverras jamais. Ça fait six mois que ça dure, six mois que tout les soirs tu te branle en pensent à lui, tire un trait dessus, tu ne le reverras pas !

Et sur ses derniers mots, il parti se coucher Après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Allongé sur le dos il resta là les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond. Il attendit sa fidèle compagne, une panthère au pelage aussi noir que la nuit. Et comme sortant de l'ombre, l'animal vint le rejoindre pour s'endormir tout contre lui.

Autre part dans la ville, dans un grand immeuble on pouvait entendre un remue ménage incessant malgré les trois heures du matin passés. Des voix s'élevaient et une régnait parmi toutes:

-Avez-vous retrouver ma panthère?!

Les réponses que cette voix recevait étaient toujours négatives.


	2. Chapter 2

Une panthère aux yeux bleus – Suite.

Une barrière de peau bougea dévoilant un regard remplit de sommeil. Un regard profond, des pupilles ambres remplient de lassitude. Dérangé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la fine ouverture des rideaux, le jeune homme voulut remuer son corps. Rassemblant ses forces il souleva sa tête de l'oreiller moelleux dans lequel il était enfouit. Mais il devait s'y résoudre, à ce moment là ça lui paraissait tout à fait impossible impossible. Un poids, et pas des moindres, bloquait le bas de son corps. Apercevant une boule de poiles noirs couchée sur lui et plongée dans un sommeil reposant et profond, il se fit tout à coup plus discret. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son lit, aussi lentement que possible et dans un minimum de mouvement pour ne pas réveiller la créature.

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu se vêtit en silence et dans l'obscurité, nullement gêné. Ces yeux étaient rivés sur la fenêtre restée ouverte toute la nuit. Le bruit de la ville s'éveillant déjà montait jusqu'à lui dans un faible bourdonnement. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son mur à sa gauche, là où se trouvait imprimé sur le mur à la lumière rouge des chiffres indiquant trois heures quarante-sept. Il finissait de boutonner sa chemise d'écolier quand une brise douce et agréable vint caresser sa peau et remuer ses mèches.

C'est en se retournant pour prendre son sac qu'il aperçut deux yeux d'un turquoise presque fluorescent le regarder à travers la pénombre alors que l'animal était encore couché sur le lit. Un gros chat. Ni plus ni moins. C'était ce qu'elle était et elle semblait bien paresseuse ainsi couchée sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant croisées.

\- Désolé, je t'ai réveillée, souffla-t-il doucement.

En guise de réponse, la panthère bougea l'oreille droite dans un geste vif. Elle émit un petit grondement, ressemblant d'avantage à un ronronnement enroué. Le jeune homme s'avança et prenant son sac il se rendit jusqu'à la porte.

\- Je dois y aller, à ce soir, résonna sa voix alors que sa porte se refermait derrière lui dans un « clanc ».

Oui, c'était ça tout les jours. Toujours la même chose, la même rengaine, toujours ce foutu sentiment de souffrance face au regard de cet animal qui faisait échos à ce sentiment de déjà vu, mais par dessus tout à ce manque grandissant. Oui. Chaque jour la musique se répétait. Encore et toujours. Inlassablement.

 _Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur,_  
 _Et ça fait mal crois- moi,_  
 _Une lame enfoncer loin dans mon âme._  
 _Regarde en toi,_  
 _Même pas l'ombre d'une larme._

Oui, il ne pouvait le nier. Il avait mal, chaque matin, au réveil. Il souffrait de cette hantise. Une souffrance comparable à une brûlure qui ne cessait de le relancer, de le tirailler. Depuis l'instant où il avait croisé son regard, une étincelle s'était logée dans son corps. Une étincelle qui était devenu brasier avec un simple contact, et qui depuis était de plus en plus vive. Le consumant doucement mais sûrement de l'intérieur. Laissant une blessure un peu plus profonde chaque jour dans son cœur. Comme si on le lui transperçait. Une lame enfoncer dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Une lame qui laissait couler dans son organe vitale que souffrance, blessure, tristesse. La lame appelée Solitude.  
Il saignait, oui, il saignait de l'intérieur.

 _Et je saigne encore,_  
 _Je souris à la mort._  
 _Tout ce rouge sur mon corps,_  
 _Je te place dans un dernier effort._

Mais il avait la force de continuer. Peu importe si il en mourrait. Tant qu'il aurait ce souvenir, tant qu'il verrait encore et encore ce visage sur les écrans géants des buildings. Et puis il y avait cette panthère qui lui tenait compagnie, il ne pouvait la laisser seule. Alors il se rendit au lycée comme tout les jours, et fit sa journée, comme tout les jours. Il parla et rigola avec ses amis, comme tout les jours. Sortit avec eux traîner dans les rues de la villes alors qu'ils se raccompagnaient les uns les autres, comme tout les jours. Pour ensuite se diriger vers son appartement comme tout les jours.

Oui c'était toujours la même chose. Une inlassable rengaine. Une mauvaise blague sans fin. Un morceaux sans conclusion. Un feu d'artifice sans bouquet final.

Lorsqu'il rentra et referma la porte de chez lui, il vit sa fidèle compagne paresseusement couchée sur le lit, juste en face de la porte d'entrée au bout du couloir. Au 'clic' de la porte qu'il avait retenu à la différence du matin, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Puis se leva dans une rapidité et un silence sans pareil. Elle vient se frotter à sa jambe, lui arrivant sans mal à mi-cuisse, puis tira son pantalon doucement. Geste surprenant quand on connaissait le danger que pouvait susciter un tel animal. Elle lui fit doucement comprendre de la suivre, le posant de sa lourde tête vers la porte qu'il venait à peine de franchir. Il jeta rapidement son sac sur son lit qui rebondit mollement avant de tourner les talons et la suivre comme voulu.

C'est un duo atypique qui parcouraient le sol goudronné dans un silence religieux, l'animal quelques pas devant l'humain. Ils prirent lentement le chemin du cœur de la ville. Il suivait sa panthère à travers les rues bondées de gens, ignorant les regards surprit ou apeurés sur lui et sa féline. L'animal marchait pratiquement à coté de lui à présent, le devancent seulement d'un ou deux pas. Elle semblait le guider vers les buildings. Elle semblait parfaitement savoir comment se comporter, s'arrêtant aux feux rouges comme tout être humain.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient au centre du quartier des affaires de la ville, entourés des plus hauts buildings et se rapprochant de l'entrée d'un des bâtiments. La panthère ralentit le pas et cala sa tête dans le creux de la main d'Ichigo dans un grognement sourd pas agressif pour un sou. Il entrèrent tout deux et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, passant devant l'accueil où une jeune femme au chignon blond et à la plastique ultra-maquillée les observaient scotchée. Néanmoins leur avancée se stoppa là quand deux hommes imposants entièrement vêtu de noir et armée se placèrent devant eux.

\- Stop, fit la voix tendue et agressive de l'un d'eux, vous n'irez pas plus loin.

L'étudiant fronça les sourcils en regardant le barrage humain devant lui et se tendit légèrement. Aussitôt le félin qui s'était placé derrière ses jambes, son corps collé au sien, se mit en position défensive. Elle avait les babines retroussées et les oreilles plaquées en arrière alors qu'elle semblait fermement camper sur ses pattes, prête à agir. D'elle s'échappait des feulements et des grognements menaçant et préventifs. Les vibrations remontaient le long des jambes du rouquin et comme dans un mouvement second il écarta légèrement sa main pour toucher le crâne de l'animal du bout des doigts alors qu'il était lui aussi aux aguets.

Aucun des deux duos ne fit attention au « ding » significatif des ascenseurs, trop concentrée sur ceux d'en face. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix résonna dans le hall sans que le propriétaire n'eut à élever la voix qu'ils firent attention au reste. Autoritaire et imposante et fit se redresser immédiatement le félin qui poussa un rugissement appréciateur. Tout signe agressif avait disparut pour être remplacée par une queue ondulant à la manière d'un serpent, montrant son contentement. Les deux colosses se retournèrent en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Panthéra ! Où étais-tu passée?

Cette voix, non ça ne pouvait pas être cette voix ! SA voix. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux turquoise de l'homme devant lui. C'était lui. L'homme qui le hantait était là debout devant lui dans un costume noir rayé impeccable, un débardeur tout aussi noir moulant un torse digne d'un dieu grec facilement devinable. Ses lunettes de soleil oranges posées sur le bout de son nez s'accordait à la perfection avec la broche florale de sa veste.

La panthère se dirigea vers l'homme dans des petits bonds souples, rapides et silencieux. Elle le câlina, se frottant contre sa main, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Ichigo. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs totalement stupéfait, debout là au milieu d'un hall immense et blanc, il était pétrifié. Il avait beau cligner des yeux plusieurs fois cette fois, la vision ne voulait pas s'estomper.

Rêvait-il ?

\- C'est vous qui m'avez ramené Panthéra? Reprit la voix de l'homme aux cheveux bleus électrique, le faisant trembler dans tout son corps.

La gorge soudainement sèche, Ichigo se retrouvait bien incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il ne parvenait qu'à ouvrit et fermer la bouche et cligner des yeux. Ses mains étaient prises de fourmillements alors qu'il était si tendu qu'il semblait empêcher une bonne circulation sanguine dans ses membres. Mais l'homme face à lui reprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

\- Des remerciements s'imposent il me semble, suivez moi, souffla-t-il alors qu'il tournait les talons pour regagner l'ascenseur dont il venait, suivit comme son ombre par le félin.

Ils gagnèrent l'élévateur et une fois à l'intérieur, il sembla au rouquin qu'il lui était soudainement devenue difficile de respirer. Il regardait fixement la porte métallique face à lui.

\- Je suis entourer d'incapable, grogne encore une fois cette voix qui faisait vibrer entièrement le jeune homme qui commencer à vraiment se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ils n'ont pas été capable de la retrouver. Je vous en dois une belle.

Ichigo était statufier, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement même quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le bureau de tout un étage. Il n'en croyait ni ses oreilles, ni ses yeux qui étaient posés sur la petite pancarte posée sur le bureau en verre où des lettres d'or étaient gravées. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas.

Il se trouvait devant l'homme qui avait hanter ses pensées pendant si longtemps grâce à sa féline. Non elle n'était pas à lui. Elle n'avait fait que trouver refuge chez inspira tout à coup alors que cette dernière venait justement se câliner contre sa jambe en grondant doucement pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il passa une main machinal sur le pelage noir de la tête du félin alors que l'homme face à lui se retournait pour l'observer sérieusement, les mains dans les poches.

Il était là, devant lui, son amour.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack


End file.
